Research Assistant
by McPenname
Summary: Tim asks Abby for some research help with his latest book; after learning it is not regarding forensics, she declines and suggests Ziva instead, who won't take no for an answer. What kind of help does Tim need and what happens afterwards? One Shot


Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

"Hey, Abby," Tim greeted as he entered her lab Thursday afternoon.

"Hey, McGee," she returned. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something tomorrow night?"

Abby thought about her schedule for this weekend. She didn't really have any thing planned. There were a few concerts she wanted to attend, but her and her friends couldn't agree which one was the best.

She looked at Tim who was silently waiting for an answer. He looked nervous she realized, thinking about what this might mean. Tim seldom asked for help, even when it was obvious he needed it. Must be something extremely personal and sensitive, which raised her curiosity even more. The best way to find out what was going on was to agree to help. Besides, if she did this, then Timmy would owe _her_ , something that was always good in her opinion.

"If your busy or have plans, Saturday would work as well," he offered.

"No plans that can't be changed," she replied. "And of course I'll help," she agreed, instantly noticing the change in Tim her words had brought.

"Great, thank you," he gushed in relief. "Um, hopefully we won't be here too late tomorrow. We can get started right after work," he told her. "I'll even provide dinner," he added.

"Sounds good." She smiled at him. "What exactly do you need help with anyway?"

"Oh," he hesitated, looking around as if to make no one was around to overhear. Abby smiled, it must be really good to cause him that level of paranoia. "Um, it's something with my latest book," He sheepishly admitted, "I'm having trouble with a few things and thou-"

"Ooh, forensicky type help?" She squealed, "Why didn't you say so? This is going to be awesome! Do you need help making sure the dirt bag gets caught? Or making sure he doesn't? What's the crime? Who's the victim? The perp? Do I-"

"Abby," Tim interrupted once he overcame his shock at Abby's enthusiasm. "It's not forensic related," he informed her.

"Oh," she pouted, thinking about things for a moment. "Then I don't know what help I can be," she explained. "I'm not a field agent. Maybe you should ask Tony or Ziva for help."

"I...you would be best," he finally replied.

"Well, of course, that's because I _am_ the best," she smiled at him. "But my strength is forensics," she frowned, "Gibbs should be able to help with anything you have concerns about, especially regarding crime scenes, but I can't see you asking Gibbs for a favor, especially regarding your books."

Tim choked, "Er, no, definitely not asking Gibbs for help with this."

"Ziva would be best for everything else, unless you need help regarding a movie plot or quote," she smiled, "then you should ask Tony."

"No, definitely not Tony," Tim replied not meeting her eyes.

Abby frowned, "What do you need help with anyway?"

Tim just looked away and mumbled something about research and the female perspective.

"You should ask Ziva."

Tim shook his head, "I should head black upstairs before Gibbs comes looking for me."

"Okay," Abby cheerfully agreed, returning to her work. "And ask her. I'm sure she's not really mad about the whole Lisa/book thing."

Tim snorted as he left the lab. The whole team, _building_ had been upset about his book. Those who thought he based the characters on them were angry that he did so, while others were upset that he apparently didn't find them interesting enough to play a part in the stories.

* * *

"Abby, I really would appreciate your help," Tim stated, as he delivered the evidence to her lab.

"I told you Timmy, if it's not about forensics, I don't know how much help I will be. "

"Trust me, you'll be a lot of help."

"Ask Ziva."

"...I can't," Tim admitted. "You are the only one I trust for this."

"McGee, I know they gave you a hard time when they first learned about your book, bu-" she was stopped by Tim pointedly coughing. "Okay, so we all gave you a hard time," she reluctantly admitted. "But that's in the past. She wouldn't purposely steer you wrong."

Tim just looked at her.

"She won't! I promise."

Tim gave a small shake of his head, "It's not that."

"Than what?"

Silence greeted her question. "Tim, what _do_ you need help with?"

Still no answer.

Abby sighed. "Without knowing what you need help with or why you won't ask Ziva, I can't agree." She informed him sadly. "Now, go and let me process this so I can get out of here at a reasonable time tonight."

* * *

"Did you ask her yet?" Abby asked McGee Friday after she informed him of what she found regarding their latest case.

"No, and I already told you that I'm not going to."

"But you-"

"It's okay," Tim tried to reassure her, "I can figure this out on my own," he added. Of course, being on his own for so long was probably part of the problem, he realized ironically.

"You really should ask her,"

"Ask who what?" Tony questioned as he entered the lab. "Wait...her? Does little Timmy have a crush and want to ask somebody out?" He teased.

"No."

"Then what?"

"None of your business," Tim snapped.

"Hmm, I think someone doth protest too much."

Tim just stared at Tony in disbelief before shaking his head. "Anything else, Abby?"

Abby just shook her head, her eyes carrying the message that he should listen to her.

"Then we better get back upstairs," he said, his eyes replying 'no, and leave it alone'.

Tony looked between the two, something was obviously going on. Perhaps he could enlist Ziva's assistance in figuring it out.

* * *

All afternoon as they continued working, Tim could feel Tony's and Ziva's eyes on him. He stifled a groan as he pretended to be unaware of his coworkers perusal if him. He knew what Tony believed, and had no doubts that he had shared those thoughts with Ziva, eliciting curiosity from her as well. With any luck they would wrap up this case soon and he would be free of them both for the weekend. If he was really lucky, maybe something would happen to wipe it from their minds on Monday.

* * *

Tim continued to stare at the blank page in the typewriter. As hard as he tried, he could not get this scene written. With a glance towards the shredder he corrected himself, at least not done in a way that didn't seem forced or unbelievable. With a sigh, he got up from his desk and wandered into the kitchen. It was late. By the time they closed the case, and left, he wasn't home till after 2200. Luckily the team was off tomorrow so he could sleep in and catch up on any missed sleep.

Of course, he thought, casting a glare at the typewriter, maybe he should go to bed now and start fresh in the morning. After all, he probably couldn't do any worse.

Just as he decided that was the best course of action to take, a knock sounded at his door. Warily, he approached, looking through the peephole before opening the door.

"Ziva?" He asked in surprise, opening the door. "Are you okay? Anything wrong?"

"No, I am here to help you," she replied, entering his apartment.

Tim frowned, "I don't need any help. In fact, I was just about to get ready for bed."

"Really?" She asked, casting a pointed glance at the typewriter set up and ready to go. "And you did ask for help."

"I...from Abby," he admitted. "But she thought she couldn't help me."

"And she suggested I do so instead." Ziva reported, continuing when Tim remained silent. "You do not want my help?"

"I...it's not that," he sheepishly admitted, "I just figured you wouldn't help." He cringed when he realized how that came across. Hopefully Ziva wouldn't take it the wrong way and kill him.

She frowned, "I know I was not supportive when I first learned of your book," she glared at Tim when he snorted in derision, "but maybe by helping you now, I can make up for that."

"You don't have anything you need to make up for," Tim replied. "You have the right to feel and think as you do."

"Yes, but not to endanger your life because of it," she added. "I would like to help," she stated honestly. "It could be fairly interesting seeing how it comes together."

"I...I don't think so," He stammered.

"Why not?" She asked. "What have you got to lose?"

"My life," Tim muttered shuddering as he imagined Ziva's response to his request.

"McGee, Tim," she corrected, her voice tinged with impatience, "I'm not mad about the books. I really am interested in the process and want to help you."

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

She frowned, "You were willing to have Abby's help, why not mine?"

"Cause you're not Abby," Tim admitted. "Not that I expect you to be, it's just, well, I know Abby better and this would be easier with her."

"Then look at this as an opportunity for us to get to know one another better."

"Yeah, I don't think you want to get to know me that well," he replied.

"Of cour-," she broke off and stared at his reddening face, eyes narrowing, "What kind of help do you need?"

"None," He squeaked, clearing his throat. "None. I told Abby I would be fine."

"That blank page says otherwise. Tell me."

Tim sighed. He knew that Ziva wouldn't give up and that sooner or later he would tell her. He might as well do so now. Once he told her, she could laugh at him and leave his apartment.

"It's a, well, for lack of a better phrase, a love scene," he quietly admitted.

Eyes narrowed, "It better not be a scene between Lisa and Tommy," she informed him.

"It's not," Tim promised.

"Lisa and McGregor?" Was the next question.

"No, I-"

"Not Lisa and Tibbs?" She asked in horror.

"Lisa isn't involved," Tim began.

"Amy and McGregor? Is that why you wanted Abby's _help_?"

Tim frowned at the second phrase, but decided it was best to ignore it. "No, it-"

"Then who?"

"A new female character," he admitted.

"Who is she based off of?"

"No one."

Ziva lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

"Honest," Tim replied, crossing his heart with his finger like he did when he was a kid.

"We will see," she replied, walking over to his desk. "Come on, we have research to do."

Tim gulped, "Uh, really, I'm good, you don't have to stay and help."

"I know," she agreed, "but I want to. Now what are you having trouble with?"

Tim snorted. "What aren't I having trouble with is the better question."

"McGee," she hissed in warning.

"Fine," he surrendered, before explaining how the scene seemed staged and cold. "I don't plan on being graphic or explicit with anything that happens, but I want the readers to believe it, especially..." he trailed off.

"Especially what?" She prompted.

"When we get this right, then I'll tell you," he bargained.

She nodded in agreement, "How did you expect Abby to help you?"

He blushed and mumbled something unintelligently.

"McGee," she warned.

Tim sighed again, "Since she and I are, have been close, I was thinking we could," he waved his hands looking for the words that failed him.

"Have sex?"

"NO!" He denied, blushing in embarrassment. "Kiss."

"Just kiss?" Came the skeptic reply.

Tim shrugged not meeting her eyes, "Perhaps a bit more, but as I said, nothing explicit, I was just hoping she…I...that afterwards I could write, we could discuss the scene, revise it as necessary. Hopefully that will give it that real, genuine feeling," Tim concluded, hoping she would just slam the door and leave, and not slap him or throw his typewriter at his head.

Ziva nodded her understanding, "Okay, we can do that."

Tim stared at her in surprise, "Ah, What?"

She smirked, "We can kiss...and perhaps a bit more," she teased. "You can write the scene and we can see how it goes."

"I, ah, but,"

"McGee," Ziva replied, trying to remain patient, "It would be similar to being undercover. Our lives and our relationship does not have to change just because our lips met a few times."

"Right," Tim agreed, not completely sure if he agreed, but then again, she was the one with more undercover work experience. "Um, this is what I have so far," he showed her the page leading up to the kiss so she could familiarize herself with it. Once she was done, the two imitated the characters for a few minutes leading into the kiss.

Remembering what he had in mind, Tim brushed her hair behind her ears then leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers.

Ziva responded appropriately. The kiss was sweet and gentle and after a few more minutes, Tim pulled back and retreated to his desk, where he typed up the scene. Once finished he reread it and frowned before passing it to Ziva.

"See? Mechanical." He said once she returned the pages to him.

Ziva nodded in agreement. "It does seem rather detached," she replied.

"Maybe I'll rethink the plot," Tim depressingly stated.

"You cannot give up so soon," she argued.

"What else can I do?" Tim asked, "These scenes have been giving me trouble for weeks. It might be easier to scrap everything and rewrite the entire book before I get this part right."

"We will try it again," Ziva replied, pulling him up from his chair.

Tim placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in for another kiss, this time lips briefly parting.

Ziva broke it off and looked at him as he once more retreated to his desk.

"What is the purpose of this?" She asked, reading over his shoulder.

Tim blinked in surprise, "For me to wr-"

"Not this," she said waving a hand between them, "but the scene in the book. What do you want the readers to get from it."

"Oh." Tim paused as he thought about that. "That the two are attracted to each other, perhaps falling in love. I want the reader to root for the couple, especially when obstacles seem to threaten their relationship."

"What kind of obstacles?"

Tim remained silent.

Ziva rolled her eyes before nodding and responding, "Okay then, how would you kiss someone you were attracted to? Someone you wanted a relationship with?"

"Like I just did."

"Really?"

Tim blushed, shrugged, and turned away simultaneously.

"Tim, the reason it seems so mechanical, unemotional is because you are thinking about it too much. You are thinking about how you _want_ it to be, how you _expect_ it to be, not how it actually _would_ be. It is a kiss between lovers, or soon to be lovers, not one between an old married couple or a 14 year olds very first kiss. Don't think so much, _feel_ ," she advised. "Now, kiss me again."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed, standing up, looking at her before finally cupping her face and bringing their lips together. Silently, the two separated and looked at each other before Tim retreated back to his desk.

"Better," she said after reading the paper he offered her. "Needs more pas-"

"I know," Tim interrupted. "But I'm heading there. I think I have it now."

"Really?" She asked. "Because I suspect the minute I leave, you will start thinking again."

"I won't" He denied, though even to him it sounded false.

Ziva sighed. "What can you tell me about her?"

Tim frowned, damn Tony, now he had Ziva believing he liked someone, "There is no her. I told you, she doesn't represent anyone in my life."

Ziva stared at him for a moment, "I meant the character," she stated slowly. "If I know what type of person she is, I might be able to figure out how she would respond," she informed him. "Or," she smirked, "Perhaps she is the type to make the first move?"

Tim sighed in resignation and told her about his newest character.

Ziva made a few comments and then sat back in silence as Tim struggled to write the scene. A half hour later when Tim still didn't feel like it was right, she finally said, "Kiss me like you would kiss a girl you were attracted to, one you would want to lure into your bed," she dared.

"Come on, Tim," she prodded. "I am here to help, I promise I will not get upset and hurt you."

Tim stared at her, meeting her challenging gaze. Her eyes dared him to do it.

Slowly Tim stood and stalked towards her. Grasping her waist, he pulled her flush against his body before his mouth devoured her. His tongue parting her lips and engaging hers in a duel.

Breathless, Ziva pulled back. "Wow!"

Tim blushed and sought out his desk for comfort and security. The fact that he wasn't sure he could stand next to her and not kiss her again might have played a factor into his actions, not that he would admit it to her.

"That's what you need to write," she informed him. "Don't try to think about how it should be. How romantic a sweet and gentle kiss is. You want your readers to fall in love and fight for a couple, you need to give them something worth fighting for. Passion is the answer," she finished.

"I-"

"Write," she ordered, before retreating to his kitchen to gather snacks and drinks for them. If she absently opened and closed the same cabinet numerous times in an effort to gain control of herself, well, he didn't need to know that.

"It is very good," she finally said, after reading and rereading the paragraphs he wrote. Tim remained in his chair behind his desk, while Ziva had dragged one of the stools into the living room. "Makes me believe they are headed to bed, perhaps even an alter," she teased.

"After one kiss?"

"If the kiss is right, yes," Ziva replies with a smirk, unconsciously licking her lips.

Tim turned away. He knew this had been a mistake. Now, every time he saw her all he would think about was tonight and those kisses, especially the last.

"So, McGee," she began, "where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Tim refused to answer, sure she was just teasing him.

"Seriously, if I had known..."

"What?" He asked defensively. "What would you have done?"

"Asked for more undercover assignments with you as my partner," She retorted. "Key phrase being undercover."

"Ziva," he began before pausing and shaking his head. "Don't."

"McGee, Tim," she corrected when he flinched. "I am not teasing, well, not completely," she admitted. "I would not have wanted our first kiss to be considered part of a job. I am especially glad that Gibbs, Abby, and Tony did not witness it."

Tim frowned, two things standing out in his mind: one, what she said about their coworkers witnessing their _first_ kiss, as if there might be more, other than tonight, and that they might witness those. And two, "it might not have been part of your job, but it is one of mine." He stated.

"Hmm, we will have to correct that then," she smiled and took another sip of her wine.

His gaze flew to her, "What do you mean?"

"Do you consider that kiss part of your other job or does it mean more to you?"

Tim looked away not answering. Ziva slowly stood and approached him. Swiveling his chair so it was no longer facing the front of his desk, she then moved and sat across his lap, her arms entwined around his neck. "It could mean so much more to me," she admitted in a whisper before lowering her lips to his in a kiss that left no space for arguments.

* * *

"So what has been the problem with this character?" Ziva asked the following night. The new couple was spending the night in, enjoying some wine and relaxing after the delicious dinner Ziva prepared for them.

"The first question was who do I pair her up with? It was Tommy in the beginning, but," Tim shrugged, "I can't get it to work right. Then I thought Tibbs, but I know that there is no way that would work. So we're back to Tommy."

"Why not McGregor?" She asked.

Tim had already began shaking his head. "Yeah, like anyone would believe that."

"Believe what?" She asked in confusion.

"That Sully would fall for Agent McGregor."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Compared to Tommy? Charming, rich, athletic, and handsome Tommy?"

Ziva snickered, "No wonder Tony wants to think you modeled Tommy after him."

Tim scrunched up his face in disgust, but otherwise ignored that statement.

"Seriously," Ziva stated, "I think you should match her up with McGregor."

Tim frowned, "Why?"

"Just a feeling," she replied with a shrug. "I think it would work."

"You know these characters are fictional, right?"

"Are they?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva,"

"No, Tim," she interrupted. "Yes, I know that Lisa, Tommy, Amy, all of them are _fictional_ , but they also have some basis in reality, correct? I am not upset about that," she added, when Tim looked at her questioningly. "I don't really think anyone in the team is or was. It is understandable, and you are not the first, nor will you be the last author whose worlds collide."

"Then why…" his voice faltered, unable to ask the question that had lingered on his lips for so long.

"Mostly because of the fact that it was kept a secret. We heard about it from your _sister_. You never talked with us about it, never mentioned it. There was this whole other side to you, to your life that we knew nothing about. It was surprising, to say the least," Ziva admitted. "It took us some time to come to grips with it; to realize that everything the characters say or did in the books wasn't necessarily how _you_ saw us, but rather, what you needed to move the story along."

"Oh."

She looked at him before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I got there. I believe we all have," she added. "And I can't speak for everyone, but I am proud of you."

Tim nodded, grateful for her words, confident that she wouldn't have said them if they weren't the truth, but still ready to leave this topic. "So, why do you think McGregor and Sully would be a good fit?"

She smiled, "Because I believe you when you say you didn't base her on a specific person. I think she has bits and pieces from a lot of people, woman," she added, "you know. Perhaps a woman you can spend your life with? And if you could, why couldn't McGregor?"

Tim frowned, "I wasn't planning on having her as a recurring character."

Ziva shrugged, "The series isn't finished yet," she pointed out, "That could change, right?"

"Yeah," Tim replied, falling silent as he thought about how this would affect the current book as well as the series.

"Go," Ziva urged. "I am fine, go work on the book."

"Zi-"

She stood, gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back, "If you need any help on the love scenes, let me know."

Tim smiled as he also stood, pulled her into his arms before she could leave and soundly kissed her on the lips, "I will," he promised before releasing her and heading towards his typewriter.

* * *

The next few months passed quickly, Tim and Ziva spending practically every non-work moment together. Tim had a lot of work to do on his book, and was thankful that Ziva didn't resent the time he couldn't be with her. Although, more often than not, while he was writing, she would be at his apartment, cooking, watching tv in the bedroom, or reading. Sometimes, she would even just watch him. Loving how focused he got while he worked.

As promised, Tim made sure to let her know if he needed help with any love scenes. If they happen to get carried away by some of their research, well, who could blame them? Both made sure their new relationship did not interfere with there jobs at NCIS.

The only problem the couple had was that Ziva was a bit peeved that Tim wouldn't let her read the book in its entirety. She had read the earlier love scene regarding Sully, but with all the extra time and effort Tim has put into the book, she suspected that he had changed the storyline. She just wasn't sure if it was as she suggested.

When Tim presented her with an advanced reader copy of the book, she had planned to sequester herself away and read it. That didn't happen. Along with the book, something else occurred that wiped that thought from her mind.

* * *

It was about four months after their original research session, when Tim's newest book hit the shelves. Tony entered the bullpen smirking as he approached Tim's desk the following Monday.

"Looky what we have here," he smirked, holding up a copy of 'Crime of Passion, Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs'.

"I've seen it," Tim commented dryly.

"Ah, but has anyone else?" He asked looking around the floor.

"Yep," Gibbs replied, "Bought and read the _entire_ book this weekend."

Tim gulped and fought not to let the panic in his eyes show or his gaze land on Ziva. Why did Gibbs stress the word entire?

"Very interesting read," Gibbs added, his gaze drifting between two of his team members. "Learned something new from the book."

Tony stared at him, a puzzled look on his face before he shaking his head and turning to their other teammate. "What about you, Ziva?" Tony asked, "Did you run out and grab a copy?"

"No-"

"Ha!" Tony gloated, glad that another coworker wasn't taken in by the author. "I only bought it to see what he thinks of us now and if he added anyone new."

He turned to Ziva, "There is a new character," Tony paused and frowned, "Shelly, Sally, S-"

"Sully," Ziva supplied.

A snap of the fingers, "Sully, yeah, that's it," Tony agreed. "Wait," eyes narrowed, "I thought you haven't read it?"

"I said I didn't run out and buy it," she corrected. "I never said I haven't read it."

"So you have read it,"

"Actually, no, not yet."

"And you didn't buy it? Then..." Tony stopped confused about how she knew the characters name.

"I did not have to buy it because I received an advance copy from the author."

"How long ago? And you mean you haven't finished it, but you started it?" He turned to Tim, "Kinda sad that someone's had the book for awhile but can't bring themselves to finish it."

"Only a few weeks. I have been busy, in fact, too busy to start it," she added, her gaze focused on Tim.

"Okay, what am I missing? Why do you know about Sully? Why did you get an advance copy?"

She shrugged, "I helped the author with some research for the book."

Tim blushed when attention turned back to him. Tony, hurt and surprised, Gibbs knowing and challenging.

"Oh." Tony replied, walking to his desk and sitting down. "Who is she based on?"

"No one."

"Please, Probie. We know that can't be true," he argued, turning to Gibbs. "Okay, who do you think she is based on?"

Gibbs just stared at him.

"Right," he said. "I'll figure it out on my own."

"On your own time as well," Gibbs ordered. "We have work to do."

"Right," Tony agreed with a sigh, as he reluctantly put the book away.

A few minutes later when Gibbs left for coffee, Tony picked up the book and looked at Tim.

"Really?" Tony asked, staring at him, "you paired me up with a new character? C'mon, tell me who she is based on, I deserve to know."

"For the last time, you are not Tommy."

Ziva's head jerked, "You paired Sully with Tommy?"

"No," Tim denied.

"You have it right here in black and white," Tony argued. "Tommy asked her out."

"And she says no."

"Well, yeah," Tony reluctantly admitted, "But he's obviously going to try again, she's perfect for him. Familiar with the job, beautiful,"

"Doesn't mean he will succeed," Tim stated, cutting Tony off.

"Oh, please," Tony drawled, "I suspect Sully will be a recurring character, we know too much about her for her to simply fall into the abyss. Who else will she be involved with? Tibbs? McGregor? Like either one of those will really work," Tony smirked in reply. "Unless of course, Sully is our murderer. Oohh, that would be a good plot twist."

Silence fell in the breakroom.

"Oh, my god," Tony exclaimed in wonder, "I'm right? I should be writing these," he laughed.

"Or you should be getting back to work," Gibbs said, administering a head slap to his senior field agent.

"Thank you, boss and yes, right away," Tony said, missing the looks exchanged by his teammates.

* * *

"Okay," Tony said slamming the book down on Tim's desk. "I'm obviously missing something."

Ziva snorted, causing Tony to glare at here, as he rushed to speak before Ziva could say a word.

"I'm stumped. Can't figure out who Sully is based on, especially since she ended up with McGregor. Nor can I find out how Ziva helped you with research. I don't remember anything about an assassination attempt, no spy work, no death by office equipment, no mention of Mossad or Israel that you needed her help with."

"Thought I told you to do that on your own time?" Gibbs asked as he reentered the bullpen.

"I did, I mean I am, lunch," he explained, pointing to the plate on his desk.

"Uh-huh," Gibbs replied skeptically before giving a nod and adding, "You have ten minutes."

"Yes, boss," Tony replied, once more flipping through the pages of the book, determined to solve this mystery.

Gibbs looked at him a moment before turning to the remainder of his team. He inclined his head towards the elevator, reluctantly the two stood and started over.

As he walked by, Gibbs knocked on the SFA's desk, "Did you read the _entire_ book?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, not just now, but over the weekend."

" _Every_ page?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah," he confirmed. "Except, you know, the ones in front regarding copyright and publishing info."

Gibbs just stared at him with an eyebrow raised as if saying, 'then you haven't read it all' before walking to the elevator, smirking as Tony flipped to the beginning of the book.

"Something you want to tell me?" Gibbs asked, after entering the elevator and stopping the car.

"I'm guessing you already know?" Tim began.

"Just tell me how long."

"About four months."

Gibbs eyebrow raised in surprise. "And you two are sure about this?"

Ziva places her hand on Tim's arm, indicating that she would take this question. "Sometimes all it takes is one kiss," she stated seriously with a look at Tim.

Gibbs smiled. A true, honest to goodness smile, "Yeah, sometimes it does," he agreed. Releasing the hold on the elevator.

"That's it?" Tim blurted our in shock.

"That's it," Gibbs confirmed with a smirk. As the elevator doors opened and his team exited, he added, "I think you'll get enough trouble from Abby and Tony."

Tim paused and turned as if to head back into the elevator, only to be stopped by Ziva grasping his hand and urging him forward.

"So it's true," Tony stated catching sight of their joined hands.

"Sorry, sorry," Abby cried as she exited the stairwell and raced over to Tony's desk. "I got here as fast as I could. What's wrong?" She asked looking around and inspecting everyone as if for injuries.

A gasp from her lips indicated that she saw the entwined hands. Her gaze flew from them, to Gibbs, to Tony.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she cried, as she excitedly bounced around. "You guys are dating? Why didn't you tell me. Wait, why did Tony call me up here?"

"Because I wanted to see if you knew what you did," Tony answered the question everyone had wondered about.

"I didn't do anything," she replied defensively.

"This says otherwise," Tony stated, holding up the book.

She looked at it in surprise. "You know what happens in the book doesn't necessarily mean that it happened in our lives," Abby challenged. "McGee _can_ be creative with his characters," she argued, before frowning, "though not too creative with their names, titles, or occupations."

"Hey!" Tim protested.

"Just calling them as I see 'em," Abby shrugged.

"Read this," Tony ordered.

"The dedication page? No one reads those," she stated before taking the offered book.

"No doubt what McSecretive was hoping for," Tony snarked.

With a sigh, Abby began to read out loud, "To my Favorite lab bat, thank you for not listening to me and providing me with a new research assistant. You are the best."

Abby grinned and turned to Tim, "Thank you. That is awesome. And you are very welcome."

"There's more," Tony injected.

Immediately Abby turned her attention back to the book, "To the best research assistant and fi-" she stopped and her jaw dropped in shock. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she cried again, rushing to embrace the couple in a hug. "This is awesome!

"You're engaged!" She exclaimed before pulling back and slapping Tim on the arm "why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't think they told anyone," Tony commented dryly. "They broke rule twelve."

"Broke? They obliterated it," Abby snickered.

* * *

1-12-19


End file.
